


[Podfic] Five of Clint's Relationships that Kate Didn't Approve of (And One That She Does)

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: The title says it all, really.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Five of Clint's Relationships that Kate Didn't Approve of (And One That She Does)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five of Clint’s Relationships that Kate Didn’t Approve of (And One That She Does)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875838) by [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/pseuds/AlphaFlyer). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:12:26**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xPooLDCS6qXOmZiZatPE4sLgIM03bcXQ/view?usp=sharing)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/pseuds/AlphaFlyer)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**




End file.
